


The Slow Procession of the Skies

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Camping, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla and Evan watch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slow Procession of the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/20230.html) on LJ.

"Looks like we're the only ones awake," whispers Evan, his breath soft against her neck.

Teyla looks toward him. "We are," she says. The bonfire is burning low, the occasional branch snapping and popping in the flames. "The others have all retired to their tents."

"I'm not usually the kind of guy to close out a party." Evan leans against her, and Teyla smiles as she stares into the flames. The warmth of Evan's skin against hers is pleasant, a contrast with the cool night air.

"You enjoyed yourself, though." Teyla does not turn this into a question. Her memory of his eyes, affectionate as he followed her throughout the crowd of her people, is answer enough. "Halling tells me he is pleased with your soil analysis."

"Halling tells me it matches up with _his_ soil analysis," says Evan. Teyla feels his gaze upon her. "It's nice to get back to my roots."

"As a geologist?" asks Teyla. "Instead of as a soldier?"

"Yeah." Evan's arm slips around Teyla's waist, and she does not shift away when he nuzzles her neck. "Gotta admit, your people know their stuff when it comes to science."

"Of _that_, I have no doubt," says Teyla. She turns her head and kisses him. Evan tastes of the dark, bitter ale served at the gathering. Another successful harvest, with soil that will yield its bounty for many years to come. The Athosians have been prosperous in both field and trade, and their celebration was more raucous than usual. "We are not savages."

"And here I thought McKay meant it when he called you Xena," says Evan, chuckling. Teyla envelops Evan in an embrace, her arms around his strong body. "I learned a lot today."

"What did you learn?" murmurs Teyla.

"Aside from the ways you guys categorize geological strata? That you're beautiful." Evan pulls back enough to meet Teyla's eyes. "That I like what we have going on."

"As do I," says Teyla. She stands, pulling Evan to his feet also. "Come and join me in my tent. It will ease the chill of the night air."

"Anything to ease the chill of the night air," says Evan, and Teyla smiles chidingly at his dry humor.

"If that were all I wished," she tells him, "then you would not be invited. I have several very warm blankets."

"I'm warmer than the blankets," says Evan, smirking. She catches his hand in her own, and they move toward warmth and sleep, and other attendant pleasures.

\--end--


End file.
